Tema del foro:Asshai de la Sombra/@comment-25159273-20150430161605/@comment-25159273-20150501174436
Chic@s, ¡Que no pare la fiesta! Me han gustado los comentarios y me parece que habéis apuntado cosas bastante interesantes. Me gustaría seguir debatiendo sobre este tema porque me parece interesantísimo. Zagel, he leído el ensayo que has puesto de enlace y me ha parecido que está muuuy bien argumentado. Además, me ha encantado la manera en que relaciona los mitos de Azor Ahai y la Emperatriz con supuestos hechos astronómicos que acabarían desencadenando en este ciclo de estaciones tan extraño que se presenta en Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Me recuerda mucho a una novela que leí hace un año o así, que se llama “Señores del Olimpo” de Javier Negrete. Basicamente trata de manera novelada lalucha de los dioses olímpicos contra Tifón y los Gigantes (la Gigantomaquia y Tiphonomaquia de los mitos griegos) pero eso no es lo más importante. La cosa es que el autor, al final de la obra, dedica un pequeño espacio a explicar de qué fuentes literarias antiguas ha sacado cada capítulo (mencionando varias versiones de mitos de los que hace una especie de mix) y menciona un libro que se viene a titulas “Cuando el cielo se separó de la tierra” en el que el autor parece que da explicación a varios mitos antiguos sobre la creación en base a posibles hechos astronómicos que se produjeron en la antigüedad (como por ejemplo, caídas de meteoritos) En este caso concreto, creo que el mito que intentaba explicar a raíz de estos sucesos es el de la castración de Urano por parte de su hijo Cronos. Por otra parte, nunca había pensado en el dios de los Ándalos (con sus siete formas) como una representación de la humanidad, o dicho de otra forma, como la deificación del poder de los seres humanos. Sin embargo, ahora que lo mencionas tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Si nos paramos a pensar, cuando se produce la invasión Ándala (siendo su origen mítico que los propios 7 se aparecieron a este pueblo, creo) su superioridad radica precisamente en su mejor tecnología. Según recuerdo, los Ándalos en su invasión se dedicaron a talar árboles y además estaban en superioridad frente a los Primeros Hombres por portar los Ándalos armas de Hierro forjado, superiores a las de bronce que usaban los Primeros Hombres. En ese sentido, si es posible que el “poder” de los 7 sea precisamente lo que apuntas, el poder de la humanidad, el poder de la ciencia y la tecnología. Casi sería una especie de concepción renacentista si nos ponemos a pensarlo, el Hombre como centro del universo a diferencia de la concepción anterior de Dios como el centro del universo (en este caso, cambiando Dios por la Magia) y la veneración a unos dioses que no dejan de ser la representación de distintas facetas o “caras” del ser humano (Padre, Doncella, Madre, Guerrero, Herrero…). En tal caso, yo creo que quien mejor sigue el ideal de estos dioses no son tanto los representantes de la religión organizada (Septones) sino los Maestres. Sabemos que los Maestres recelan de todo lo que revista un cierto carácter mágico y que es muy posible que desde la ciudadela de Antigua se dediquen a la caída de “esos que están trayendo la magia de nuevo” los dragones. Hay de hecho una teoría bastante interesante que apunta que la psoriagrís no sería más que una enfermedad creada por los propios maestres para petrificar a los dragones. Si nos paramos a pensar, la propia cadena de los maestres es un perfecto símbolo de este ideal, pues en cada eslabón que se forja quedan reflejados los distintos aspectos del conocimiento científico (la historia, la medicina, la economía…) Además, podríamos decir que este conocimiento “científico” especial de los maestres podría producir los mismos efectos, o dicho de otra forma, podría otorgar los mismos poderes “mágicos” de los que hablaba en el primer post. Y si no, tomemos como ejemplo al maestre que más lejos ha llevado su curiosidad, Qyburn, que consiguió ese poder característico del que hablaba antes “la resurrección de los muertos”, y si no, que se lo pregunten a Gregor Clegane. Respecto a lo que comentas sobre los Antiguos Dioses, es algo que quería mencionar en el post principal y que se me pasó por alto. Es claro (y en el fragmento que has colocado se explica perfectamente) que los “antiguos dioses” son los verdevivientes que viven dentro de los arcianos. Es una especie de “inteligencia colectiva” y yo creo que el personaje de Brynden Ríos nos da buena muestra de ello. El está en el paso “intermedio” fusionando su consciencia con la de los arcianos. Esto enlaza muy bien con lo que yo decía sobre el poder de las distintas deidades de “resucitar a los muertos”, pues realmente los verdevivientes viven una “Segunda vida” en la red de los arcianos. También se me olvidó comentar en el primer post (y viene muy a cuento con este argumento que hice antes que defiende que “la única magia es la magia de sangre”) el hecho de que los Primeros Hombres llevaran a cabo sacrificios humanos frente a los arcianos (inquietante, porque en la saga nos dan pistas de que la “savia” de los arcianos tiene un color muy parecido al de la sangre). Además, no deja de ser interesante ver como cada una de las religiones (salvo la de los 7) desde la de R´hollor hasta la del Dios Ahogado, han empleado como ritual de alguna forma los sacrificios humanos (y como diré más tarde los Otros no son una excepción). Respecto a eso que comentas de que el resto de dioses pueden ser la misma cosa, es decir, personas que han llegado a dominar algún tipo de magia y han acabado formando parte de la divinidad… lo tengo muy claro con los Antiguos Dioses pero no lo tengo tan claro con el Gran Otro o con R´hollor. Si bien hay un asunto que acabo de plantearme y que podría acabar por darte la razón y es ya más que probable origen humano de los Otros. En la serie de HBO se nos ha presentado esa polémica escena en la que el “Darth Maul” azul parecía convertir a uno de los hijos de Craster en otro (¿Son estos los No-Nacidos de los que hablaba Martin en la famosa carta en la que explicaba a su editor lo que sería la “trilogía original” de CdHyF?). También es interesante (y viene al hilo de lo que comenté antes respecto a los sacrificios en los arcianos) esa especie de “culto” de Craster hacia los Otros entregándoles a sus propios hijos en sacrificio. Además, en uno de los “Podcast de Hielo y Fuego” de la página de “Los Siete Reinos” dedicado al Pueblo Libre se hablaba sobre la larga noche, y creo recordar que alguien ahí ya apuntaba a un posible origen humano de los Otros. ¿Tal vez se trataba de Humanos u otras criaturas que debido a practicar un específico tipo de brujería acabaron convirtiéndose en los Otros? “The Winter is Coming”, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Unas fuerzas llaman a las otras y es una de las cosas que he querido explicar en el primer post. En mi opinión, cada “fuerza mágica” (llamémoslos dioses para simplificar) desde Juego de Tronos no ha hecho nada más que reunir sus fuerzas para la batalla que se avecina, y que creo que empezará a desencadenarse al final de VdI. Démonos cuenta de una cosa, los Otros llevan moviéndose desde el prólogo del primer libro pero no han hecho todavía (en mi opinión) ningún acto evidente de “ataque” o invasión. En mi opinión lo único que están haciendo ahora es aumentar su hueste (espector, hijos de Craster, etc…) para la verdadera batalla y no creo que consideren a los hombres de la Guardia (o a los hombres en general) como el principal enemigo a batir. Tampoco me parece para nada casual que el nacimiento de los dragones de Dany se haya producido en este momento (con tiempo suficiente para que se desarrollen). Sigo pensando, que el movimiento de los Antiguos Dioses es Bran Stark y tampoco me parece casual el momento en el que “despertaron” sus poderes de Verdeviviente. Si es verdad que el título “Sueño de Primavera” puede parecer un poco Spoiler xD, pero tal vez no se corresponda tanto con la victoria de las fuerzas de los Antiguos Dioses, sino con, como decía Zagel, la desaparición del elemento mágico del mundo (lo que llevaría, por ejemplo, a unas estaciones normalizadas). Al modo de Tolkien (al que sabemos que Martin admira) este podría ser el inicio d la Edad del Hombre, eso sí, no sin grandes sacrificios. Esa es mi opinión, ya que además, Martin dijo que al final de la saga se iba a explicar por fin el porqué de estas estaciones anormalmente largas, y yo creo que la explicación irá un poco al hilo de lo que se explica en el artículo que indicó Zagel. PD: ¿Sabíais que al principio Martin iba a llamar al séptimo libro “A Time for Wolves” (me parece que los niños Stark van a dar muchiiisima caña a partir de Vientos)